<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Battle by midnightseashell14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320684">Snow Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14'>midnightseashell14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, ML Secret Santa, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is on a trip to a winter lodge. Nathaniel thinks it's the perfect place to confess his feelings to Marc, but an Akumatized jerk might make that a little difficult. </p><p>For ruxy721 as part of the ML Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for ruxy721 as part of the ML Sercret Santa. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>And thank you to Alex for being my beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Students! Please put your luggage in the bottom of the bus and then proceed to your seats!”</p><p>Ms. Bustier’s sweet voice rang out among the class who quickly raced over to put their belongings in the bus. Just a few feet away, Ms.Mendeleiev’s class was doing the same on an identical bus. </p><p>Nathaniel caught Marc’s eyes as they both prepared to board their respective busses. He waved and hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious as Marc happily waved back. </p><p>Nathaniel made his way  through the bus until he was able to snag one of the only remaining window seats. He wanted to try drawing some of the scenery as the class made their way to the mountains.</p><p>He pulled his sketchbook out of his book bag and decided he might as well spend this time doing some warm up sketches, since it would take a while for them to actually get going. </p><p>That was his plan at least, but nothing was really calling out to him. Outside the bus window Paris was as busy as ever but unlike most days it filled him with no inspiration. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. After a moment a pair of gorgeous green eyes flashed in his mind. </p><p>Nathaniel practically jumped out of his seat and quickly darted his head back and forth to see if anyone had noticed. Thank goodness Marinette had literally fallen into her seat at that very moment and provided everyone with a much more interesting distraction. It felt a little mean but sometimes he was really grateful for Marinette’s clumsiness. </p><p>His classmates were still boarding the bus but so far no one had taken the seat next to him yet. Deciding to just go for it he grabbed one of his pencils and began sketching the eyes that wouldn’t leave his mind. </p><p>He quickly finished the outline and grabbed for one of his colored pencils. He knew this part was going to end up frustrating him, he could never seem to find the perfect shade of green that matched Marc’s eyes.</p><p>“Wow, getting a little sappy, aren't we lover boy?” Nathaniel snapped his head up to see Alix standing in the aisle, eyes trained on his sketchbook. She had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.</p><p>Nathaniel grabbed the corner of her coat and dragged her into the seat next to him. She went willingly, the smirk never leaving her face, though she did lower her eyebrow.<br/>
“Shh! Alix keep it down!” Nataniel whispered as he looked over his seat. No one seemed to have heard her thankfully. Alix rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable in her seat. </p><p>“Dude, c’mon relax. You know I wouldn’t out you like that.” Nathaniel’s annoyed expression softened a little at that. He knew she wouldn’t, Alix would never have teased him about his crush on Marc if she knew other people could hear.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t. Sorry.” Alix just punched him on the shoulder. That meant he was forgiven.</p><p>“I still don’t get why you don’t want anyone else to know. I mean you know the class wouldn’t care.” She said pointing lazily to where Juleka and Rosa were cuddled up in their seats. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. It isn’t that I’m worried about how the others will react. It’s more that I know they’ll try to help and… well you know it doesn’t always work out the way anyone plans.” </p><p>Alix thought about that for a second before nodding her head.</p><p>“Yeah, you got a point. We are a loving but nosy group.” Nathaniel snickered and went back to shading, now that he was calmer. Alix ruined that again a few minutes later.</p><p>“But what’s your excuse for not telling Marc?” </p><p>Nathaniel was so lucky the bus hit a pothole so big it lifted them out of their seats for a moment. Otherwise his pencil would have ripped across the page. He whipped his head towards Alix, who simply looked curious.</p><p>“Seriously? You're asking me why I haven’t told my crush I like them? Need I remind you how that went the last time?” Nathaniel asked incredulously.</p><p>“I mean sure but you confessed to Marinette after you got akumatized last time. This time it’ll just be you. Chloe’s not even on this trip because she was going to New York with her mom, remember? No one here is going to mess with you.”</p><p>Nathaniel just looked down into the eyes he had drawn. Alix sighed.</p><p>“Honestly Nath, if you decide to confess I think you’ll like the answer.” </p><p>Alix was right. Sure last time he had feelings for someone it hadn’t ended great, but this time was different. They were going on a school trip to the mountains. They would be staying in an awesome lodge, surrounded by snow and nature. It was the perfect setting for a confession. And if Alix said that he would like the answer well, she had never been a liar. </p><p>He turned towards her with a shy but determined look. </p><p>“I’ll tell him on the trip.”</p><p>Alix just blasted him with a wide smile and thumbs up. He was lucky she was so chill. If he had told Rose they probably would have caused an avalanche.</p>
<hr/><p>Nataniel was sure that this was the perfect place to confess to Marc. Everything about it was perfect. Their rooms were awesome, the lodge was huge and the scenery was beyond gorgeous. Nathaniel still wasn’t sure when or where he would confess exactly but he was sure he would find the perfect shot once he had a chance to explore.</p><p>For now he was going to join a few of his classmates who wanted to ice skating. There was apparently a giant lake behind the lodge and if they had come during the summer they would have been able to swim, canoe and do a bunch of other fun activities on it. But every winter it froze over and it was transformed into the biggest skating rink he had ever seen.</p><p>When they had all arrived they were surprised to see a large area of the lake closed off. It was so big it didn’t really make a dent in the overall area but they were all curious as to what might be going on over there.</p><p>The mystery was quickly solved as a guy who looked their age did a fancy looking jump and landed gracefully.</p><p>“They must be professional skaters to have part of the lake to themselves for practice.” Kim said. They all nodded in agreement. It made sense after all. </p><p>Their curiosity abated; they all pushed off onto the ice. Nathaniel however stopped when he heard his name being called. </p><p>Marc was walking carefully behind him. He had on a bright pair of red skates and a poofy winter jacket. His cheeks and nose were already starting to pinken with the cold. He looked adorable.</p><p>“Hey there.” Nathaniel said when Marc finally reached him. Marc smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. Once he confessed maybe Nathaniel would get to be the one who pushed back Marc’s hair. He blushed at the thought and hoped that Marc would think that it was from the cold. </p><p>“Hey! Mind if I skate with you?” </p><p>Nathaniel’s inner self cheered and he was proud of how calm he was able to make himself sound when he said “Sure”.</p><p>Marc smiled and they both pushed off onto the ice. None of them tried to do anything fancy, they were happy to just make laps around the lake and watch as their friends made fools of themselves. Marinette was surprisingly good on the ice, which was surprising but was also probably due to the fact that she didn’t realise that Adrien was watching her the whole time.</p><p>Alix and Kim were racing each other to see who could make it to the other side of the rink first. Everyone else seemed to be on the same page as him and Marc. Just having a fun relaxing time. </p><p>A time that was rudely interrupted by the skater they had seen earlier racing their way and stopping gracefully in front of Marc. </p><p>He was a little taller than the both of them with beautiful dark brown curls littered on top of his head. His eyes were green but nowhere near as pretty as Marc’s. Though Nathaniel was more than willing to admit he was biased in that regard.</p><p>“Hello beautiful, my name is Antoine. And you are?” he asked, bringing one of Marc’s hands up to his lips. </p><p>Nathaniel hated him. </p><p>Marc was blushing a red so vibrant Nathaniel was pretty sure it matched his own hair. He noticed with satisfaction that Marc quickly snatched his hand back, but that could be due more to the boy's shyness than anything else. </p><p>“Um, I’m Marc. Nice to meet you.” Marc said, not wanting to be rude. </p><p>“Marc! What a lovely name for a lovely face! Tell me would you like to skate with me? I’ll take good care of you.” </p><p>Nathaniel was ready to punch the guys face in but was saved from looking like a jackass by Alix. She quickly rushed to them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. </p><p>“Hey you two, we’re all heading back inside. The teachers wanted us to meet to go over the rules one more time.”</p><p>Nathaniel hoped he wasn’t imagining it when he saw Marc breathe a sigh of relief. He grabbed his hand and the three made their way back to the lodge without giving Antoine a backwards glance.</p>
<hr/><p>Later at dinner he and Marc were able to find seats next to each other. Nathaniel had been brainstorming places he could confess since even though it had seemed perfect, he refused to do it at the lake. Antione had tainted it. Though he might have been being a tad dramatic seeing as how Marc hadn’t seemed interested at all in the other boy. </p><p>Juleka and Rose came to join their table and Rose quickly involved them in what she had heard about one of the other guests. </p><p>“I heard that one of the skaters we saw earlier injured themselves during practice! They’re not going to be able to participate in the rest of the season! Isn’t that awful.” Rose was so sweet, caring so much about someone she had never met. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Skating injuries can be very serious. I hope they follow their doctor's order thoroughly.” Max said. </p><p>Alix was about to add something when the doors to the dining hall burst open. The floor was now entirely covered in ice and snow flurried in the air. </p><p>A villain Nathaniel easily recognized as Antoine skated in. His hair and skin were now a light blue and his skates and the blades were now ice. Nathaniel noticed that one of his legs was wrapped in what looked almost to be a leg warmer but he quickly put together that it was probably a cast from the injury Rose had been talking about. </p><p>“I am Ice Blade! And no one takes me off the ice!” He screamed. Everyone began running but no one was getting very far. More than anything people were tripping on the ice and other people were then tripping over them.</p><p>Ice Blade began to jump around on the ice. Everytime he kicked up his blades he sent a wave of ice that froze everyone in its path. Nathaniel was trying to think of a way to get out when Antione finally took notice of them.</p><p>That same smarmy grin stretched across his face and he darted over to Mac grabbing him into a princess carry.</p><p>If Nathaniel hated him before it was nothing compared to what he felt now. </p><p>“Well if it isn’t the beautiful Marc! Come and share the ice with me!” Marc tried pushing him away but there was no way he could compete with an akuma.</p><p>“Let go of me! I said let me go!” Marc shouted. Antoine just laughed.</p><p>“But my dear we’re just getting started!” </p><p>Nathaniel heard a voice in his head and his vision hazed over purple. He took the deal.</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were a bit confused about who they should be fighting. </p><p>In the middle of the Dining room Ice blade and Evillustrator were locked in a fierce battle. It was honestly kind of impressive. </p><p>Nathaniel had even drawn a giant blow dryer that he was using to melt Ice Blades attacks.  </p><p>Marinette would have to seriously consider Nathaniel as an option the next time she needed to lend out a kwami for assistance. </p><p>Meanwhile Marc was perched on top of one of the tables, safe at least for now, though definitely embarrassed by the conversation that was going on between the akumatized boys. </p><p>“How dare you lay your hands on him!” Evillustrator yelled.</p><p>“Excuse me! How dare you get in the way of my romantic endeavors!” Ice Blade snarled.</p><p>“He’s mine! I’m the one that cares about him unlike you! You arrogant jerk!”</p><p>“Arrogant! Why you-!”</p><p>“I can go for the popsicle stick and you can go for Evillustator. I’m pretty sure they’d never see us coming.” Chat pointed out.</p><p>Ladybug honestly didn’t think he was wrong so she just nodded.</p><p>“Seems like the only thing to do really.” </p><p>It turns out it was as the fight was over in less than a minute, Chat Noir was right, they had never seen them coming. Maybe they should try getting villains to fight each other more often.</p>
<hr/><p>Nathaniel rubbed his head and gazed around the restored Dining room in confusion. What happened?</p><p>“Nathaniel!” He looked up to see Marc running towards him. </p><p>Marc dropped to his knees and pulled him into a tight hug as soon as he was close enough and Nathaniel eagerly hugged him back. Eventually they pulled apart to talk, but still kept their arms wrapped around one another.</p><p>“What happened?” Nathaniel asked. Marc blushed bright red and looked anywhere but Nathaniel as he recounted the fight between the two. Nathaniel was mortified! This was not how he wanted his confession to go! He put his hands to his face and groaned.</p><p>Marc was still blushing but he stared Nathaniel directly in the eyes as he pulled his hands away from his face.</p><p>It’s not how I ever imagined this happening but…” A soft smile spread across his face. “You were very charming when you were fighting for my honor.” </p><p>Nathaniel couldn’t form words as Marc leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. He quickly decided that words were not actually necessary and kissed him back.</p><p>It was better than he ever could have imagined.</p>
<hr/><p>In a rare show of sweetness Ms.Mendeleiev had allowed Marc to join their class’ bus instead. The two were curled up together on the seats and Nathaniel was showing Marc some of the sketches he had done of him. It was kind of embarrassing but it was worth it to see Marc’s touched expression. </p><p>“You're a wonderful artist Nathaniel, but I just don’t think they really look like me.” Marc mumbled. Nathaniel nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re way more beautiful than I could ever capture on paper.”</p><p>Marc’s face exploded with color that he tried to hide by burying himself in Nathaniel’s shoulder. Nathaniel chuckled and kissed his forehead, which he was sure didn’t help but he just couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“Ugh, is this what I’m gonna have to deal with from now on.”</p><p>Nathaniel looked up to see Alix smirking down at him from her perch over the seat in front. He smiled joyfully back at her.</p><p>“Yep!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>